Scarf
by Pandasushiroll
Summary: Waiting was never one of Wally's strong suits. Especially when it involved Roy. Drabble, fluff, Roy Harper/Wally West Red Arrow/Kid Flash


A/N: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED HERE! If I did it'd be... a much different show lol.

Scarf

Wally tapped the window repeatedly in a brilliant show of impatience. Waiting for the famous Red Arrow- or anything in general- was not one of his strong suits. He huffed, the low temperature creating a small pillow in the night air. "If I freeze to death out here Roy, I swear I am coming back from the grave to haunt you."

For all his masculinity, the archer had a hilarious habit of taking years to groom himself. Really, Roy _lived _in front of that mirror. There wasn't much to be done about it either. Wally kicked at the smallest mountain of fluffy snow, shoveled carelessly to the side of the sidewalk with a sigh. 'I'm freezing my jingle bells off here!' He pouted, scowling skyward for lack of a better target. Why must he be put through this torture?

After eons he felt as if he had been blessed. For by some great miracle the door to the complex eased open, creaking obscenities in protest, as the archer finally emerged. He took a moment to stare questioningly at Wally's skyward glare, which adjusted when the door closed with a soft swoosh. Now the two boys stood facing each other; one scowling, the other yawning. "Ready?" Wally prompted in annoyance face scrunched in adorable fury. The nineteen year old only rolled his eyes, absently adjusting the heavy duty coat compressing as much warmth as it could to his lean body.

'He looks tired,' Wally noted, allowing his eyes to trace the creases unfolding from underneath the older teen's eyes. They were emphasized by a smudge of dark purple curving just below those baby blues. The bruise represented those late nights that came with the job. A job he sometimes wondered why he bothered keeping. Wally wanted so desperately to kiss those darkened patches or brush those heavy bangs from Roy's eyes. Or maybe both. Roy resulted to his silent brooding technique, which often served as the concierge for Wally's question. The younger teen was quite use to this by now.

"Come on!" It was an attempt to shake the speedster's worrisome thoughts. Roy looked stressed enough without Wally fawning all over him too. The freckled red head turned on his rubber heel, and would have sped away had his companion not anchored him where he stood with a palm to the elbow.

"Hold it," Roy frowned, voice as tight as he was bundled. Wally secretly found the archer's low tolerance for the cold absolutely lovable, but chose to remain mute on the topic because he liked all his limbs to function regularly _thank-you-very-much_. He pressed his lips together as an extra measure to keep himself silent, while Roy sifted through his thick pockets.

Wally watched the other red head affectionately, observing the way the muscles in Roy's jaw twitched in agitation when his left pocket failed to hold what he searched for, how Roy's eyebrow arched as a flurry of thoughts coursed through that stubborn bull head his, his eyes followed the curve of Roy's face and his lips pursed, _damn _Roy had a nice mouth. His thoughts always seemed to circle back to Roy. Even his name, _Roy,_ it left a flock of butterflies dancing in his stomach. Just as he thought to tell the older boy so, Roy freed a wool scarf from the depths of his large puffy coat, and proceeded to toss it over Wally's shoulder. He looked quite satisfied with his choice in color as he tucked it about the speedster's neck, fingers brushing his freckled cheek in a gentle caress. The tips of his fingers were numb, but he tried to focus on the warmth emanating from the other boy.

Wally had to quell the urge to tease the older-_mother hen of a_- boy, but didn't bother hiding the blatant grin on his face.

"What?" Roy finally barked, adjusting the red and yellow wool to fluff up just enough to tickle the younger teen's neck. "What are you grinning at?"

"If I told you, you'd just beat me up." The grin coated his voice too; Roy's heart fluttered.

'Too damn cute,' the two thought in unison. Roy secured the loose knot around Wally's neck until it was a snug fit, just for good measure, quickly dusting at the few stray flakes of snow on the speedster's shoulder, before he buried his hands safely in his pockets.

The ridiculous grin was still plastered, unabashed on Wally's face, and Roy may have been annoyed if the urge to hit him wasn't so strongly rivaled by the urge to pull him tightly into his arms. Luckily, his shades protected his eyes from too much scrutiny. "Let's go."

"If you say so." Wally consented without much argument, despite the small part of him that found irritating Roy to be second nature. For such an uptight, pain in the ass, who sometimes acted selfishly, Roy sure was sweet. "But dude, sunglasses at _night? _ You look like a total douche." He only received a right jab to the arm in response. Oh well, he wouldn't mind spending the rest of the night trying to earn Roy's forgiveness.


End file.
